


Sakura and Rider's Juicy Night Out

by Ozzie19



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Romance, Yuri, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19
Summary: When Sakura and Rider return to the Matou Estate, they come across something that will have large and juicy consequences! Written as a gift to wishforsquish
Relationships: Matou Sakura/Medusa | Rider
Kudos: 4





	Sakura and Rider's Juicy Night Out

It has been several months since the end of the Holy Grail War… The ancient centurie’s old Magus and one of the founding fathers of the war, Matou Zouken, or Makar Zolgen, was finally defeated, and Angra Mainyu vanquished for good. It had cost many lives in Fuyuki, but for now… normalcy was settling in the city.

Shirou Emiya, who returned from the dead thanks to the sacrifice of his step-sister, Illyasviel Von Einzbern, has been recovering at a snail’s pace but there have been signs. His memories have slowly been returning, but he has been baby-fed what knowledge he used to know bit by bit. For now, he is in the care of his own home with the assistance of his guardian, Taiga Fujimura and classmates Rin Tohsaka and Sakura Matou. Rin was a slender beauty with deep black hair to go with the signature blue eyes of the Tohsaka, whereas Sakura had a modest figure for her age to go with purple hair and eyes, a sign of the Matou Magecraft having its effect on her since a young age.

Things have been uneasy between Rin and Sakura ever since the end of the war, with Sakura grateful to Rin for saving her and sparing her life. And Rin too was happy, but the atmosphere felt… awkward. She felt joy at the idea of getting to know her sister more in detail and catching up as siblings and not as peers at school, but still. The change was abrupt and jarring. So for now, Taiga Fujimura, Shirou’s guardian and their teacher at Homurahara Academy, offered to lift the atmosphere and take over cooking duties while Sakura can take her mind off things and go on an evening stroll in the crisp winter night of Fuyuki. As she walked around the suburbs, she was wandering aimlessly, thinking about her new life and what has lead up to that point.

Sakura was now officially living in with Shirou, her and her Servant of the Holy Grail War, Rider, living as tenants as they helped the young man who saved their lives from the darkness of the Grail return to health slowly but surely. Even with the fortune of the Emiya’s, the medical bills needed some relief, so they both took on part-time jobs working at a smoothie bar in downtown Fuyuki.

As for her feelings for Shirou… They remained, and were stronger than ever for what he did, what he sacrificed, to save her. Even when she was in the darkest of mindsets, willing to plunge the world into chaos and despair when she was driven mad, Shirou saved Sakura Matou, forgiving her, as did her sister Rin.

“Hmm?”

A sense of nostalgia washed over the purplenette as she looked to the side and Sakura’s blood froze for a moment. Yes, she remembered this place. This was the place she called home for nearly half of her life.

The Matou Estate. Or what was left of it in the aftermath of the war. The house looked pristine from within its withering boundary field, showing the illusion of a well-off manner, but Sakura knew better. With Zouken’s demise, the old worm must have instilled a fail safe deep inside in order to prevent others from learning of the Matou Magecraft of the Crest Worms and all other sorts of dark secrets he had learned over the centuries. He must have had anything of importance in the house burnt or destroyed in the basement.

She has no love for this place. This was a place of a lost childhood and an abusive life, where others decided her fate for her. She has no ties to this place, yet...

There might be some things inside of practical use she could bring back home to the Emiya estate: Drugs. Medical supplies. Non-perishable goods. Anything to help lighten the load if even a little. Sakura took in a deep breath as she took a step forward… but she stopped. What if his worms were still alive? Surely they must have perished by now with not only Zouken’s demise, but no fresh Mana to devour and flesh to consume.

She reached into her pocket, finding some change and a nearby payphone down the street. She walked over and put in the number for the Emiya residence.

“Hello? Emiya Residence.” It was Rider.

“Hello? Rider?”

“Sakura? What is it? Is something wrong?”

“I was wondering if you could come over to me right now. I’m grabbing some stuff from the old house, you know, practical things. Like medicine and stuff. I was wondering, if, well… you could walk with me. I feel nervous around the place.”

There was silence on the other line. “Rider?”

“Understood. I’ll be right over Sakura.”

She hung up and Sakura did so as well, leaning against the payphone and looking at the manor. To walk into that house of horrors again alone would be foolhardy, like in those horror movies Taiga-sensei loves to watch.

Seriously, who splits up in those movies? That’s a death wish if there was one.

Thankfully, the wait wasn’t long as her Servant hopped down before her, clad in her dark and purple trim dress. “You can wear your normal clothes Rider. It’s alright.”

The purple haired schoolgirl smiled softly as her Servant nodded, the purple haired beauty’s clothes changing from her battle attire to that of a black turtleneck and jeans, along with glasses on her nose. If Sakura would be called modestly curvy for a teenager, then Rider was a downright bombshell with her turtleneck and jeans hugging every contour and curve. She was shaped in an hourglass with a large bosom and long slender and powerful legs.

“Sakura, I am curious as to why you came all the way out here just to receive some medicine and other goods. This house will be foreclosed soon as no one has lived in it for the last couple of months. We can always buy some at the local pharmacy.” Rider said, crossing her arms over her large bosom.

“I know, but we are using a lot of Senpai's money for his recovery and lots of other things. And… well… I just want to lighten the load is all. I have no fond memories of this place, and inside it will be deathly still no doubt. But… I want to help in any way I can. If this can help senpai, so be it.” Sakura said. “I just needed someone to be by my side is all. I appreciate this Rider. I really do.” She smiled.

Rider nodded. “I obey and I do understand your decision. Doesn’t mean I like it, but I will support you.”

Rider stepped aside, and she and Sakura walked together past the bounded field into the Matou estate. No alarm or magical bombs or matured Crest Worms buzzing in to eat their faces in response to intruders. So far so good. They got the front door, and Rider stepped aside.

“Let me go in first.” The taller Lavender haired beauty whispered, and the Heroic Spirit the world known as Medusa opened the door, stepping inside the dark house.

It was deathly still. Dust floating in the air. She stepped in, her footstep making a creak on the floorboard and Sakura followed, hand over her beating heart. The only source of light came from the moonlight from the windows.

“Where is the medicine cabinet?” Rider asked, looking back at Sakura as she scanned the place, looking and anticipating for any starving Crest Worms to come slithering and launching with their sharp teeth.

“It’s in the Kitchen.” Sakura whispered back as she stepped in, the floorboards creaking with each step of her’s. This place brought back a lot of bad memories…

No smell of rotten meat. Zouken’s worms must have ate Shinji’s body when she fled that night.

She turned and walked past the atrium and towards the kitchen, only walking by memory as Rider didn’t make a sound with her footsteps.

Before long, they were in the kitchen. Sakura could see from the light of neighboring houses and strode forth, finding the cabinet that had the medicine inside.

“Wait Sakura!” Rider called out as she stepped forward, but it was too late, the two of them were in a magic circle.

It was a trap! The circle glowed purple for a moment, illuminating the room in violet late under them as Sakura and Rider paused, the both of them deathly silent and staring at each other. Rider’s head and eyes were active, trying to find any other source of movement. That had to be an alarm, a dinner bell telling any sleeping Crest Worms “Dinner’s served!”

But there was no movement.

Except from a light blue light that spawned right in front of their faces, catching the two by surprise. “Kyah!”

Sakura eeped out as she stepped back, Rider transformed into her black mini-dress and drew out her chain-stakes ready to strike down whatever this light was.

But the light seemed to follow Sakura even as she stepped backwards, and the light began to shimmer, revealing a purple ball the size of a marble. Yet it continued to float in front of their faces, very close towards their mouths…

“Hmmm?” Sakura tilted her head, and then the balls flew into their mouths, and Sakura gulped. Rider was able to catch the ball in her mouth, blocking the balls entry with her tongue. She was doing her best not to swallow until it fought and moved and then exploded in… juice? The Servant tried to spit it out but only saliva...and she opened her eyes.

“R-Rider? What is this?” Sakura asked as she felt her mouth beginning to water. “That ball was like a gummy, it was so...yummy and juicy.”

“I don’t know… it might be poison. We need to get to Rin as soon as possible and-Goodness…” Rider began to chew a little. “This does taste good… is this grape flavored?”

“It couldn’t be.” Sakura said. “It tastes more like a blueberry to me!” She said as she began to chew and suck as well. It felt like as if the juice that was assaulting her taste buds in bliss and delicious flavor seemed to be coming from her own saliva! “Oh, we should really stop chewing and sucking. We sound silly!” Sakura gave off a light chuckle.

“Sakura this could still be poison! Come on.” Rider stepped forward, changing back to her casual clothes, the tight turtleneck and jeans back in a flash, reaching to grab Sakura’s hand to take her out of this house, practical goods be damned until she stopped, her eyes widening. “Sakura…”

“Yes Rider?” She asked as she turned, seeing her friend illuminated in the light from a lamp post. “R-Rider… why is your nose blue?”

“I should be asking you the same.” Rider’s nose was turning blue, and it was spreading as well, and the two of them all had hands placed on their midsections, which felt a bit bigger than usual as Sakura surveyed her figure.

“Uhhh… R-Rider I-oohhh…” Sakura moaned. “I’m feeling bloated… Oh dear…”

“It has to be a trap...quickly we need...ahnn...leave.” Rider took her by the hand, that was quickly turning blue, but the two of them stopped after two steps as they looked down and gasped at their changing bodies.

Their skin tone started to transform, a creeping blue that first appeared on her hands and face. It spread all across her palm and then surged up her arm like a glass of water being filled from the tap. The metamorphosis covered by the sleeve of their turtleneck and jacket. The next step would be the swelling, and already both Rider and Sakura felt a peculiar pressure that was getting stronger in their growing stomachs. Their garments was getting tighter by the second as the two were beginning to shiver and groan in discomfort and pleasure?

“R-Rider...W-What is going on?”

“I don’t know...we...we are turning blue!” The Servant yelped, hands on her growing bust. Sakura holding back a moan as their bellies surged out, and they could feel their lower garments get tighter and tighter. “And we’re growing! Oh...oh no...it’s like in that American movie I saw with Senpai !”

“W-What movie… is that?” Rider panted as she began to unbutton her jeans underneath her pregnant-esque blue belly, which was growing and churning with… with… Juice.

“We’re turning into human blueberries!” Sakura cried as her belly broke free of her jacket as she cried out, falling to her knees as the schoolgirl began to grow and bloat. “Oh...oh no...I’m feeling so full...R-Rider..h-help mee~”

The Matou heiress mewed as she lied on her back, writhing in pleasure as her thighs and arms began to grow and fatten up with juice. By now, their faces were completely blue as was their entire bodies.

“D-Don’t worry Sakura, I’ll never leave you!” Rider clasped her hand around Sakura’s before she let out a shiver of pleasure as her jeans began to tear at the seam. “Ghnnnn...oh no… I...I… Kyaaaaaaahn~” Rider arched her back as her ass and thighs surged, destroying and ripping her jeans. The Lavender haired beauty’s rear exploded in growth and size, the juice filling her ass finally abundant enough to make her own taut and firm butt into a pair of rounding, growing beachballs. her billowing gut followed suit as well, her hands going from her destroyed jeans to her gut as the turtleneck began to rise.

“I’m growing… I’m growing fatter and rounder but… but I won’t..falter… huff...huff…”

Sakura’s jacket now was ripped and her blouse came with it, popping a button with each passing second as her bloating gut began to rise like a water balloon. Her skirt’s button pinging off and hitting the ceiling. She was way over preggo-size and on its way to full onto full on watermelon size, rivaling one of her Servant’s glorious blue cheeks.

“Gaaahn...oh...the pressuurrreee~” Sakura began to write on the ground, her hands on her growing bust as she felt her tits expand and soon burst and ruin her blouse. “We-we have to get ouuuuut~” Sakura sat up, but a surge of growth from her bust and her midsection that expand her stomach onto her legs immobilized the girl. “Ohhh nooooo~!”

The two of them began to inflate like balloons, the sounds of chewing and moaning emanating from the house. Minutes began to pass as Sakura began to feel her arms and legs inflate into cones, her fingers sausages as she felt her body becoming almost spherical if not for the comical and expansive growth of her breasts and her ass. She can even feel her thighs and calves widening too like a growing water balloon.

“Mmmph...R-Rider...I-I can’t...it feels so...so good...the pressure…” She uttered out as she began to rise, becoming larger and wider and then the hallway they came in, and the schoolgirl got stuck. “Ooooph...R-Rider...h-help me...oh...the pressure is tooo...toooooo muuuch ahhhhhn~” Sakura mewed as she wiggled her feet as best as she could past her mountainous belly. With a an audible pop, or rip, Sakura couldn’t tell from the sound of her growing flesh and the audible juice, her underwear was gone, the girl completely naked and bare.

Before her, Rider was the same, but whereas Sakura had a larger bust thanks to this magical growth, Rider’s rear clearly took the edge in size and roundness as the Gorgon Myth turned her head towards her, her own blue and blubbery body still growing as she shuffled towards her Master with a laborious and cumbersome step by step. “Gnnnh...dammit… Let me fight against a Servant any day...over-Haaahn! T-This…” Rider muttered as her blue face looked at Sakura’s. “Y-You won’t pop...I...I will help. Somehow.”

“P-Please Rider...I...I feel like I’m gonna explode…” Sakura felt her grow again in the tight hallway, her entire arms shrunken into her body and only her fingers would have been visible if not for her pressing against the wall. “P-Please Rider...You...you must..j-j-juice...me… Please Rider!” Sakura practically yelled in pleasure, the same way she did when she felt Shirou enter her for the first time that fateful night. “Juice me!”

“J-Juice you…” Rider’s cheeks brightened up, her blue cheeks turning a bit purple. “I-I will try but I...I don’t know where to start I-”

“Anywhere! Ph yes!” Sakura was squirming in the hall now, trying to shake and wobble as her entire body seemed to slosh with the juice. “Juice me! Juice me like a lemon! Juice me before I pop and go boooooohohohohoom~!” Sakura bayed as she was starting to lose her composure, the raw sexual action that the Servant must take driving her crazy. She didn’t know how the girl in the movie was juiced, but it had to be someway… But the pressure was just so good! “Plllleeeeeehehehehehease!”

Rider could see… oh god… hearts in her eyes!? She was enjoying this?!

“Master calm yourself, I’m going to save you!” Rider then fell forward, landing face first into Sakura’s giant gut, churning and sloshing sounding out as Sakura grunted and shiver. The Gorgon Sister breathed in hard, and she regained her senses that she was in front of Sakura’s belly button, lips right on it and Rider’s eyes widened. “This is…”

Juice. She can be juiced from her belly button!? Sakura’s wild moaning and shaking confirmed her theory, and in all honesty the purple haired Servant didn’t disagree with her feeling. The pleasure of her entire body being made of magical juice, with her entire being being ripe with sensitivity and the adrenaline of possibly exploding like a water balloon was just too much in conjunction to how the only way to possibly bring her back to normal was by stimulating her orifices somehow. She felt like her entire body was an erogenous zone. But she was Medusa, the Gorgon. Medusa, the ancient monster of myth. Medusa, the one who pushed the corrupted King Arthur to her very limits.

Some deviant and perverse trap set by Zolgen Makar won’t beat her, the Servant of the Rider class!

Her tongue lapped out, licking over Sakura’s belly button as she began to kiss and stimulate her navel, making the schoolgirl squeal in pleasure.

“Ahhhn! Yes Rider! That’s right...j-just lick there…” She cried, feeling Sakura make love to her navel, squirming on the spot and making audible “Galunk”ing sounds. She was like an overfilled water balloon or a giant water container. “Haaaaahn...g-go on...Keep going…”

Rider heard, and she felt herself grow and become immobilized by her size, joining Sakura as she too was wedged in the dusty hallway, and she changed her tongue. Rider was a Gorgon after all, and her tongue became forked and longer, like a snake’s. And Medusa began to tongue-fuck her master’s belly button. It made Sakura shake harder, gasping for air and she let out a deep and gutteral moan.

Down below, Sakura was beginning to leak juice out of her wet juicy pussy in conjunction with her navel, and the two’s growth had slowed. The two girls were almost oval shaped and even Rider was feeling the pressure of being in a tight space. She had to work out her tongue-skills faster. She had to juice her! Rider began to bob her head back and forth, her tongue slithering in and out of her Master as she engaged in reverse-oral-penetration.

Sakura’s eyes were beginning to roll back, and she was dripping juice out of her nostrils and tear ducts, teeth bared in a pleasure-drunk smile.

“Ghehehehehehe~ Rideeeer Immagonnacuuuuum~” Sakura drawled as she leaned back and tried to thrust her belly out as far as possible, and the berry-filled Magus who was nearly reaching the top of the hallway let out a cry of orgasm, and thus the floodgates were broken.

“Juuithmeeeee Juithmeee rikeahooooore~” Sakura let out a deep cry as her belly button gushed out juice right into Rider’s face and her growing body with all the force of a hose. A splurging gushing sound could be heard as Sakura’s body began to shrink from the pleasure, the stimulation of climax bringing the Magus to cum at last.

Sakura began to shrink, deflating like a balloon as the hallway was covered in sticky blue, or at least on the sides as Rider blocked the entire hallway with her girth, the walls beginning to creak and crack. The spherical shape she once had began to slowly return the normal and the deep blue hue began to fade, returning her skin to a natural hue as Sakura fell back on her butt and lay down, her figure now rich and plump with soft adipose. If her friends at school would see her, they might as well call her melon boobs, or basketball butt knowing her friends back at school. With her new dimensions, her breasts were each the size of a watermelon, her big southern cheeks each were about the size of a basketball, and her stomach was now a pot belly the size of the sports ball. The Magus continued to pant and breathe, opening her eyes as she still felt the effects of the afterglow as she heard the sounds of moaning.

“Mmmmnnphh...S-Sakura…” Rider moaned as she lay face down on her belly. 

Her head the only thing distinguishable as she looked at her now shrunken and normal Master. She felt relieved that she was okay, but the consumption of Sakura’s juice in conjunction to her own growth meant the walls were cracking for sure. She was going to burst through this house at this rate! “P-Please...get Shirou and Rin for help...t-they will know what to do…”

“Huff...huff…” Sakura sat up, seeing her friend immobilized and trapped as she was nearly as big, if not larger, than an SUV, her round body filling the entire hallway from side to side and top to bottom. “R-Rider!” She stood up, the naked girl not paying attention to her new softer curves. “I’m not leaving you here. I’m going to help!”

“S-Sakura… My growth isn’t stopping and it might destroy… house… I…” Rider grunted as she shuddered in orgasm, letting out a gasp and panting. “End up as big one… I don’t want you destroyed in the rubble...oooohh…” Rider shivered as she saw Sakura come up to her. Her very breathing caused sloshing sounds within. “Please...save yourself… Go.”

“No!” Sakura frowned, shaking her head. “You saved me countless times Rider… It’s my turn to save you!” She stood up and then ran out to the kitchen, and Rider heard her running footsteps as she crossed into the next room and came up from behind through the living room. She was right behind her now, and Rider squirmed.

“S-Sakura? What are you-”

“I’m going to juice you Rider… It’s going to feel...pleasurable. Please bear with it! I will remain by your side!” The Gorgon shivered at Sakura’s hands on her bloated ass, and then she felt a sensation.

“S-Sakura? If you get Rin, you could-KYAAAAAAAH!” Rider yelled as she felt the sensation of one’s lips kissing and lapping at her blue and twitching pussy. Rider’s mind began to get hazy, and with a shiver, she felt her eyes beginning to roll back and a combined sound that sounded like a stifled laugh and a moan was stymied by her closed mouth.

“Mmmmhnhnhnhnhnhhn~” Rider squirmed and moved as she felt blueberry juice squirt out of her cunt, Sakura being doused in it and the Gorgon would have worried if that Sakura would drink from her she would grow again and the cycle would repeat itself. But she didn’t, for Rider was slowly becoming like how Sakura was several moments earlier, a big blue berry whore.

“Mmnnnngh~, Master...oh please yes...kiss me down there...I’m so big and fat and full of berry juice…” Rider cried out. The pleasure was sending her nerves on fire, making her grin stupidly as she began to buck and squirm.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” She let out cries as she could feel Sakura trying to suck from her lower lips. The sensation was only made more intense in that she couldn’t see her Master behind her, being blindfolded and played with was a secret fetish of her’s.

“Rider… you’re just so yummy down here...Mmnh...mnh...mnh…” Sakura uttered out the cutest noises as she licked her Servant’s pussy-lips, slurping up the licking juices Rider was leaking. “Rider… your flavor is so gooooood~”

“Gaaaahn! S-Sakura, if you drink from me down there...if you make me juice with your mouth in my pussy...! Iii’llll~” Rider eeked out as she felt tighter all around the hallway, the cracks widening. “Gaaaaahn! P-Please Master! Do it now! Juice me! Do whatever you neeeeeeed~ Pleeeeease~!” Rider was beginning to pant and breathe like a lusty whore as she could feel her self-control beginning to fade.

Sakura obliged her as she pressed her full face against Rider’s cunt, and the sudden movement of stimulus made the Servant bite her lip, her eyes rolling back and Rider let out a yell, cumming as she squirted juice from her sex, her bellybutton and her butt. Just as her master had done before her, the juice came out in spurting globs with the force of a hose at full pressure, the girl letting out gibberish cries, grunts, and giggles as she climaxed over and over again as the blue goo was emptied from her body in the amount similar to a flood. Juice washed over the hallway out towards the front door and into the living room, practically caking the first floor of the Matou Manor in blueberry juice.

Rider was shrinking back to normal, drool leaking from her mouth as she came and was lying face down on the ground. She turned over in order to breathe and felt all the sticky goop all over her hair and figure. As her figure began to return to normal, the Gorgon began to regain her senses. Her breasts, now the size of massive medicine balls, still leaked bits of juice as she got onto her knees. Her breasts were so round that it almost swallowed her entire abdomen, with nipples the size of the rim of a cup and the nub as large as a fist.

Oh no… Sakura was at the forefront of her climax, with all that berry juice exploding! She stood straight up and looked around, trying to find her. “Sakura!”

“I’m...I’m alright!” Sakura was out by the door, sitting down as she was covered head to toe in the blue goo. She stood up and began to shake herself, her round potbelly and larger chest swaying and jiggling with her movements. She looked up, seeing her taller Servant. “What about you Rider? Are you going to be o-” She was cut off by being swallowed by the Gorgon’s mountainous udders as Rider engulfed her in a hug. Sakura squirmed and her hands squeezed against her friend and companion’s massive chest as she tried to squirm out.

“Thank goodness you’re alright… I was so worried there.” Rider whispered as she hugged her Master. She smiled lightly, both at Sakura being okay and at her hands touching and sinking into her ginormous knockers. She let go, allowing Sakura to have her fill of mouthfuls of life-giving air.

“Phew...R-Rider.” She finally recovered, eyeing her massive bust. “Your bosom is so big now! I mean, it was big before but-”

“It is bigger isn’t it. It must have been an effect of that odd blueberry like magecraft.” The Servant mused as she placed a hands on her chest, feeling and lifting them up. It felt good, but right now wasn’t the time for that. “I see it has affected you as well Sakura.” She poked at Sakura’s belly, her finger sinking in a little as the action made the girl jump.

“O-Oh no!” Sakura despaired as she grabbed her midsection, groaning. “Ohhh...what will Sempai think… I-I will have to try and lose weight and-”

“Sakura, this change has been brought on by a magecraft your grandfather either created or employed someone to do. Probably the latter I assume.”

Rider closed her eyes as she used her Mana to conjure her clothes, and she was back in her black-dress garb. She knelt down and picked up the now pudgy schoolgirl like a groom would his new bride. “I’ll get us home. Hang on.” She felt her Master’s arms wrap around her neck as she walked out of the Manor, knocking down the door with a swift kick and then jumping onto the rooftops. “ Master, I wouldn’t worry ” She said as she leapt through the air, the wind making her long lavender hair wavy. She saw Sakura looked up at her in confusion. “Shirou, still cares for you and went as far as he did for you. A little alteration to your body wouldn’t change that and I know you’re not that shallow.”

The former Matou heiress blushed, looking away as the legendary myth that was her Servant make a good point.

“R-Right… Well, lesson of the night. Never go back into old magically abandoned homes, even if it's for practical reasons.”

“Good. I hope you take this to heart. While my new bosom won’t encumber me, you’ll have to get new clothes. I will be happy to sew with Shiro to make you some suitable garments until we go to the mall.”

“I-I appreciate that Rider. And...uhh… Thanks again, for everything.” Rider smiled softly as she chuckled.

“Don’t thank me yet, we still have to explain to Taiga, Rin, and Shirou how we went for a walk and came back naked and carrying extra.”

Sakura paled. “Oh yeah… I guess I better start thinking of an answer.”

the two of them leapt into the night, inexperienced with their new proportions but willing to embrace them as they made their way home to the Emiya Estate.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this years ago as a gift to Wishforsquish, and this was beta read by the famous dr Black Jack of Deviantart and Kataguro, the latter who is one of my dearest friends for years. 
> 
> Sadly you know my situation with Squish as she has gone in another direction in life, but I felt I should share this anyway.


End file.
